cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrestling Heaven
Wrestling Heaven is a video game wrestling company that was inspired by the WEDF and the New-WWE. However, it is a wrestling company that is put together by using highlight reels. Wrestling Heavenhas three weekly episodic shows:Raw, SmackDown, and Showdown. Raw and SmackDown are Wrestling Heaven's two brands. Showdown is the show where undercarders get their chance to shine. Click Per Views contain matches for Championships, to heat up a rivalry, or to make a great dream match. Wrestling Heaven makes its debut on March 13, 2011. (I had to make a new page because i couldn't edit the original one). Raw Superstars ''' '''Raw Tag Teams & Stables *'Bella Twins - '''Brie Bella & Nikki Bella *'Brothers Of Destruction - Kane & Undertaker *Daniel Bryan & Evan Bourne *'''Nexus - David Otunga, Heath Slater, Husky Harris, Michael McGillicutty, Michael Tarver & Skip Sheffield *'The A**hole Warriors' - Mr. Anderson & Sheamus *'The Hart Dynasty' - David Hart Smith, Natalya & Tyson Kidd *'The Most Dominant Tag Team In Wrestling Heaven' - Ezekiel Jackson & Shad Gaspard SmackDown Superstars SmackDown Tag Teams & Stables *Goldust & Yoshi Tatsu *'Lay-Cool' - Layla & Michelle McCool *'Legacy' - Cody Rhodes, Kaitlyn & Ted DiBiase *'Morrison & R-Truth' - John Morrison & R-Truth *'ShoMiz' - Big Show & The Miz *'The Corre' - Justin Gabriel, Primo & Wade Barrett *'The Hardys - '''Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy *Vladimir Kozlov & William Regal '''NXT Rookies' Cameron Jones (Pro: CM Punk) Jameak Stevenson (Pro: Chris Masters) Joe Thorn (Pro: Big Show) John Clavens (Pro: Jeff Jarrett) Paul Jackson (Pro: Poison Bee) Phil Johnson (Pro: Luke Gallows) Rick Westington (Pro: Zack Ryder) Tim Salzburg (Pro: Dragon Slayer) Wrestling Heaven Mangement *Mr. McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Chairman *Shane McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Vice President *Stephanie McMahon - Raw General Manager *Theodore Long - Smackdown General Mangeer *Tiffany - Smackdown Assistant General Manager Wrestling Heaven Championships Other Accomplishments Grand Slam Champion Mr. Money In The Bank Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Heaven Hall Of Famer Where To Find Wrestling Heaven You can find Wrestling Heaven on this website: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrPoisonBee Season 1 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash Wrestling Heaven Night Of Conquerors Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point Wrestling Heaven Heaven In A Cell Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak Wrestling Heaven TLC Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza Season 2 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules 2 Wrestling Heaven No Limits Wrestling Heaven Fatal - 4 - Way Wrestling Heaven Money In The Bank Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 2 Wrestling Heaven Night Of Conquerors 2 Wrestling Heaven Heaven In A Cell 2 Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties 2 Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 2 Wrestling Heaven TLC 2 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 2 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 2 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 2 Season 3 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules 3 Wrestling Heaven No Limits 2 Wrestling Heaven Washington Smashdown Wrestling Heaven Money In The Bank 2 Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 3 Wrestling Heaven Night Of Conquerors 3 Wrestling Heaven Heaven In A Cell 3 Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties 3 Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 3 Wrestling Heaven TLC 3 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 3 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 3 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 3